It's Time
by perspective21
Summary: Annie has been late to the study group every day for approximately a week and a quarter, according to Abed...


**To all of you readers out there, I appeal to you. Get writing! The Abed/Annie audience needs a broader spectrum. I rarely find time to write fanfictions, but after falling in love with this couple, I created this in about 30 minutes. It may not be the best, but it's here!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy, review, write your own!**

**It's Time**

**000**

Annie slid to a stop in front of the study room door. Taking a breath, she smoothed down her skirt, straightened her shoulders, and marched through the door with a smile planted on her face.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm—"

"You're late," Abed deadpanned turning abruptly to face her.

"Yeah, well, I was running a bit behind this morning." She dropped her bag and cautiously perched on the edge of her chair.

"And the last week and a quarter, if I've counted correctly," Abed continued then paused as if seeking confirmation. When no one spoke up he continued, "I'm 99.9 percent sure I am."

"Ha, what Abed means, Annie," Britta began, "is that we're worried about you. As your friends, and second family, we want you to know that you can talk to us. About _anything_." She reached over and took her hand.

"I appreciate the concern guys," Annie removed her hand from underneath Britta's, "but I'm fine. _Really._ I've just been a little lax on sticking straight to my daily schedule, that's all."

"Sweetie, it's not like you to stray from your schedule, I agree with Britta. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Shirley put in.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Jeff sighed and let his feet fall to the floor as he leant forward in his chair. "It's just a little post-break tardiness. Who hasn't experienced it? You're looking into this way too much."

"Post-break tardiness?" Troy asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Is that a disorder?"

Jeff let out another loud and exasperated sigh.

"YES. Annie has the typical symptoms of a teenager—"

"Hey! I am not a teenager!"

"—experiencing biological clock disruption after making the traumatic switch from waking up at 2 in the afternoon during break and then being forced to wake up at 7 in the morning for class. Also accompanied by occasional tardiness."

"Well, Annie's never been late before," Pierce cut in, "we hope not anyway; wouldn't want a bun in the oven, eh." He chuckled helplessly. Unless, he thought, it was his. Yep, the old, er, young stud mister could still get it up.

"Pierce!" Annie screeched. "I am not pregnant! Nor is there some secret I'm harboring! Jeff's right. I've just been staying up a little later than I should. I'm working on getting back into my school routine."

Annie bit her lip while trying not to appear guilty. She wasn't a very effective liar but she hoped they would all accept Jeff's innocent attempt to steer them away from her.

"Oh, that makes sense, I'm sorry, Annie." Shirley smiled. She may be a Jew, but that didn't make her a liar. And there was hope for her yet.

"No, Jeff's claim, while perfectly reasonable for any other one of us in the study group, is completely inaccurate. Annie just wants you to believe that he's right so that you'll stop trying to discover the real reason behind her continual late entrances."

"Abed!" Annie gripped the ends of the table as the rest of the group turned to him.

"Which is because each morning for the past week and quarter, she's had to leave from the apartment Troy and I share to return to hers so that she can shower, change clothes, eat and then arrive here separately."

"That doesn't make any more sense," Jeff scoffed, "why would she be leaving your apartment?"

"Annie! Are you spying on us?" looking offended, Troy pushed himself back from the table. "Just so you know our blanket fort meets fire regulations!" Well, he didn't really know if it did, actually he was pretty sure it didn't, but just to cover his bases… He only hoped she didn't catch him singing Shirley Temple the other day. He would never live it down.

"Unless—" Britta started, hit with a sudden light bulb.

"Annie and I have been seeing each other." Abed finished for her.

A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"Abed, I thought I told you I didn't want anyone to find out yet!"

"I know, Annie, but the more I thought about it, the more appropriate it seemed to me that the group should find out this way. This is what they wanted. If I didn't tell them now, they were going to continue the charade of guessing why you weren't acting like your typical self until it became monotonous because your fear of what others think of you would encourage you to perpetually avoid the truth. Like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Buffy doesn't want the Scooby Gang to know that she's sleeping with Spike because she's ashamed of him and therefore ashamed of herself."

"Really? REALLY?" shocked, Jeff wriggled his finger in his ear to make sure he heard correctly. Annie and Abed? What happened to—never mind. She was too young for him anyway. Fine then. She wasn't woman enough for him anyway.

"WOAH." Troy massaged his forehead with his fingertips. "How did I miss that?"

"Abed," Annie said softly, gazing at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Annie." He met her with his usual quizzical expression, devoid of any emotion but curiosity.

"You're right about most things. You're right that I was avoiding the truth and would have continued to do so because I worry about what others think, but you're wrong about one thing."

Abed cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Annie stood and moved to the other side of the table and kneeled down by his side. "I would never be ashamed of you. I'm sorry. I'm glad you told everyone."

Abed smiled down at her. "Apology accepted."

And with that, he pulled her up and met her lips with his. It was more perfect than the moment Neo first kissed Trinity in The Matrix.

Britta and Shirley erupted in synchronized "awes" while Troy shrugged and Pierce mumbled about getting a room. Jeff rolled his eyes, unwilling to admit to the jealously fueling his current headache.

"Whassup, amigos? Ooooh, Abed and Annniee, getting it on!" And with a typical but unpredicted invasion from Chang, the study group moved on.

**X**

**Comments, suggestions, etc?**


End file.
